Dib's First Love version 2
by IloveJason4va
Summary: I bet you're wondering what's with all the second versions of my stories, mostly because my first versions stink. Well, I'll let you read this. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated.


This is my first story that I ever put on Fanfiction. net. I decided to just redo it. Well, here's another version of Dib's First Love. Enjoy.Um this is in Liv's point of view. This is a version kind of like the movie 50 First Dates.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I just own Liv and Alex Chandler, Emily Berry, Christina Beth, Renae Blake.  
  
I twirled my fingers in my light hair while my dad was driving my brother and me to high school. I was kind of tense about moving here and going to my new school.  
  
"What's wrong, Liv?" My brother, Alex, asked me.   
  
"I'm just nervous, that's all." I said.  
  
"Nervous about what?" my father, Ben, asked.  
  
"Can't I be, a little nervous once in a while?" I asked in a wondering tone.  
  
Actually, the only reason why I was nervous because at my last school, I didn't have anybody. No friends, no one. Period. My father pulled up to the sidewalk of the school. Everyone looking at his cool looking car. We step out of the car and go to the office to register.   
  
Afterwards, my brother and I went to our classroom. The teacher, Ms. Bitters, grabbed us by our shoulders.  
  
"Class, these are our new students, Alex and Liv Chandler."   
  
I smiled nervously at my classmates, my light eyes taking in all of the students in the classroom.   
  
"Now, Liv or Alex, if you something to say, say it now because after this moment, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM BOTH OF YOU!!!"  
  
We didn't say anything of course, so the teacher assigned us our seats. I went to go sit down, but one of the popular students put their leg out and tripped me. I got up and finished making my way to my seat.   
  
"Damn those popular kids, damn them right to the depths of hell!" I thought to myself. Once again, I looked around the classroom and I missed something I didn't see earlier when I was looking around.  
  
'Oh my god, is that an alien, or am I just imagining this?' I wondered to myself.  
  
The teacher started droning about how the universe would be doomed and kept repeating doomed over and over again. I never pay attention to class, that's what I was like at my old school I used to go to. I'm not actually all that smart like other people think I am. Even though I tend to get good grades, just not all good.  
  
I had my head resting on my hand anticipating for this class to end soon. Sure enough, class was over thirty minutes later. Thank god.  
  
"So, your new here, eh?" I turned around, startled from the voice.   
  
The person that talked to me had jet-black wild hair, wore a trench-coat, and black leather pants. He was pretty cute in my opinion.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Geez, don't need to give me an attitude. I'm just trying to be friendly." The guy said.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a little frantic right now. I'm Liv Chandler." I said putting out my hand.  
  
"Dib Membrane." He said taking my hand and shaking it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dib." I said giving him a nice smile. Dib and I locked eye contact for a moment. 'Wow, he has pretty eyes.' I kind of wondered what he was thinking about since he kept smiling down at me. After I realized what was happening I quickly looked away, blushing.   
  
"Well, I better get to my next class or I'll be late.See you around?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later." Dib said.  
  
I went to my other class and saw that I had the same thing with that weird green kid. My classes went by really fast and it was already lunch time. My brother and I got our trays and approached the kid, sitting beside a girl with purplish hair, I spoke to only hours earlier.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" I asked.  
  
"No, not at all." he said to me.   
  
"Oh, Dib, this is my brother Alex. Alex, this is my new friend Dib."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Dib."   
  
"You too, Alex."   
  
"Dib, I have been pondering about this all day. What do you know about that green boy? I've always wondered if he was an alien, or I was just imagining this."  
  
Dib went open-mouthed and wide-eyed for a second or two before replying.  
  
"Well, all I know is, his name is Zim, he's an Irken alien, he has a so-called 'sidekick', named GIR. I've snuck into his house a couple of times."  
  
"Wow, interesting. So, he's really an alien?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, he is."  
  
"What's the inside of his house like?" My brother asked, seeming interested in the topics we're talking about. My brother and I never usually agree on stuff, but this time, it's a different story.  
  
"He has a couple of labs. I've been in them before. He has weapons that are more advanced than ours of course."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Dib finally broke it.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot, Liv, this is my sister Gaz. Gaz, this is Liv."  
  
"Hey, Gaz, is that Game Slave 2 you're playing? God, I've always wanted one of those. I played one before and beat the whole game."  
  
Gaz looked up in astonishment at me.  
  
"You like playing video games?" She asked me.  
  
"Hell yeah, I like playing Tombraider, Tekken games. Mostly anything. Ask my brother here."  
  
My brother nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Even though I'm not a video game junkie though." I whispered in Dib's ear.   
  
The bell rang meaning that lunch was over and had to get back to class.  
  
As I made my way to my next class, I finally realized for once in my whole entire life, I actually made a friend, and I was happy with that too. My brother was the popular one and I thought I would never be like him, but I am so happy that I have made a new friend. I kept thinking so much that I didn't see where I was going, I accidentally bumped into the green kid.   
  
"Who dares touching ZIM?!" The moron asked as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Um, sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I said in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Carry on then, human slime."  
  
I scoffed and went to back to going to my class. The remainder of the day was boring and I kept day-dreaming while the teacher was explaining assignments. It seemed only forty minutes until it was time to go home. I met up with my brother at the end of the day and we headed towards our father's car, until Dib came running up towards me.   
  
"Hi, Dib."   
  
"Hey, Liv. Um, I was wondering, would it be okay for you to give me your phone number?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Dib then looked at me weird and I asked "What?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just your beautiful blonde hair."  
  
I smiled at him sweetly for a while then I suddenly shook my head from the hypnosis.  
  
"Listen, Dib, I'm not the kind of girl you think I am. Probably by tomorrow, I will forget all about meeting you."  
  
"W-What are you saying, Liv?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Dib, three months ago, I was in a terrible wreck. It was a dark, rainy night. My mother and I were coming back from our summer trip to my aunt's house. There was a deer in front of us and as my mom tried to steer the car into the other direction. Our..."   
  
I trailed off choking tears from that terrible night.  
  
" Our car tipped over, I lived actually, except my mother lost her life, the only problem is I ended up with memory loss. So, my whole life until the day after the after accident I remember. So that means I can't retain any new information."  
  
"Oh, Liv, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Dib said sympathetically.  
  
"That's ok. Well, my brother and father are waiting for me, so, um. I'm sorry that I won't remember you tomorrow. How about this when you talk to me tomorrow, talk about um.... music."  
  
"Music?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a music lover. Talk to me about that, ok. Well, I guess I won't see you around. Bye." I said giving him a sad face.  
  
"Bye, Liv."  
  
I joined my brother and my dad in the car.   
  
"What took you so long, sis?" My brother asked me worriedly.  
  
"I don't even want to talk about it." I said.  
  
"Well... ok..."   
  
It was silent the whole time in the car, as my dad drove us home.  
  
"So, how was your first day at the new school, Liv?"  
  
"It was fine." I said my hand close to my mouth staring out the window it seemed that nobody could hear my response, tears coming to my eyes, fogging my glasses. God, life is so unfair. I meet such a sweet guy today, and I won't even recognize him tomorrow.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" My dad looking in the rear view glass mirror, seeing my pained and troubled face dripping with tears.  
  
"I told this guy, who is my new friend, well I won't really notice him tomorrow, about what happened last month. God, dad, why me? Why at such a young age do I need to lose my memory every day? Especially, losing my mother." I said in-between sobs.  
  
My brother wrapped his arm around my shoulder.   
  
"Liv, tomorrow, when you see Dib, I will give you the info on what happened today, and leave out the part when you told about that accident, that way it will go great tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Would you really do that for me?" I asked starting to cheer-up.  
  
"Of course I will, your my little sister. I'll do anything for my sister."  
  
It was true he was older than me by a year except we started school at the same time.  
  
"Thanks, Alex. You know, you're a good brother."  
  
"Anything for my little sis."   
  
Isn't that sad about what happened to her? Awwww it seems to me Dib and Liv are starting to fall in love. Love at first sight, eh?  
  
Well that was Chapter one. R&R and tell me if I should keep writing this story. 


End file.
